What If There Was No Bump
by Heaven91
Summary: One-shot taken from Damon's quote in 3x19. This is in a world where Vampires can procreate. Damon & Elena have been together for about a year now and she is pregnant with his child but he is still unsure whether she completely wants to be with him. Would she still be with him if there was no baby? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**What If There Was No Bump?**

_Taken from Damon__'__s quote in 3x19. This is in a world where Vampires can procreate. Damon & Elena have been together for about a year now and she is pregnant with his child but he is still unsure whether she completely wants to be with him. Would she still be with him if there was no baby? __**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I choose to make up.**_

**_A/N:_ **I just found this on my computer and thought I'd now post it. Let me know if you like it. And For those of you reading and waiting for the next chapter of The Broken Son I am truly sorry you've been waiting so long I'll try and write more when I've finished all of my essays but I'm not sure you'll get an update until June sorry.

* * *

"Elena you're two months away from giving birth! You are not, I repeat not going to that dance. Klaus will have his hybrids all over the place. God knows what he's planning and don't even get me started on Kol or Barbie Klaus!" This argument had been going on for thirty minutes now. The Mikaelson's were throwing another ball which the whole town was invited to as well as all of Klaus' hybrids (Damon found out that little fact after threatening it out of Tyler shortly after they got the invitation) which meant only one thing. Klaus was up to something. And knowing Elena's track record with dances and the wonderful original hybrid, he couldn't let her anywhere near the vicinity of that house tonight but, she was just as stubborn as him and refused to hide.

"I can take care of myself Damon! I may be human but I'm not a complete damsel in distress, Ric taught me how to fight!"

"Yes I know you can take care of yourself but can you take care of her if you're attacked and kidnapped _again_?" He asked gesturing to her swollen stomach. "Can you Elena?" he was now so close to her their noses were almost touching and his bright blue eyes were boring into her brown ones looking for some sort of submission and understanding but wasn't sure what he saw until she spoke again.

"How do you know" she asked so quietly that if he wasn't a vampire he may not have heard her. He took a step back in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You called the baby her, how do you know? I asked the nurse not to tell us. I wanted it to be a surprise!" Great. He'd sparked a new argument. Anyone else might've been thrilled to know but with Elena, it was just something else she could yell at him for.

"Oh come on Elena the only way it would be a real surprise would be if it turned out to be a puppy" he snarked at her, getting increasingly irritated. Lately she was yelling a him for anything.

"Tell me how you know!" she snapped.

"Why should I? You don't exactly do what I say, even when it means keeping you safe!" Elena threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What are you 12?"

"Says the girl who stomps her feet when I say no to something." He retorted through gritted teeth. They then stood there for a moment staring at each other. Elena opened her mouth to speak again but decided against it. Then Damon broke the silence after he had calmed down a little. "I can tell by the heartbeat" he then turned and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"Out" the front door closed and Elena was left alone in front of the fireplace deep in thought with her hand on her stomach.

**WITWNB**

Damon arrived at the grill and headed for his usual place at the bar "bourbon, and leave the bottle"

"Trouble in paradise?" said a cocky voice next to him.

"Go away Stefan" he groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Is that any way to speak to your little brother?"

"So you're my brother now? Last I recall I was nothing to you. I stole your girl remember? In true bad brother fashion" he drained the glass of all it's contents and refilled it instantly only to repeat the action. "Still here?"

"Damon I-"

"Save it Stefan"

"We need to stop this childish fight"

"We? Don't forget who decided we were even in a fight, who always decides we're in a fight" Damon was now on his 4th glass of bourbon.

"Ok fine I'm sorry. But you can't exactly blame me for being hurt, you knocked up my girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend. Your relationship ended after you went on your little ripper road trip"

"I had to. It was the only way to stop you dying"

"I never asked you to save me"

"You're my brother, I wanted to save you"

"And you regretted it the moment Elena chose me" Stefan looked taken aback by those words.

"No...I didn't. I was mad yes but I never regretted saving you"

"Mad for almost a year. Why the sudden change of heart?" Damon asked suspiciously as he filled his glass again.

"I guess I miss my brother" Stefan shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"How touching" Damon commented snarkily as he downed his drink.

They sat there in silence as Damon continued to attempt to drink his own body weight in bourbon until finally he spoke again, shocking Stefan. "She made the wrong choice"

"What?"

"Elena" he slurred "She never should have chose me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't listen to me. All she does is yell at me and cry" Stefan couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"She's heavily pregnant. Her hormones are out of whack"

"Sometimes I wonder if she really chose me or if she only thought she had feelings for me because I was the closest thing to you" Damon admitted and knocked back another glass of bourbon as Stefan raised his eyebrows, realising that his brother had hit rock bottom.

"Well there's only one way to find out if you're right and it's not at the bottom of that bottle" he said as he confiscated the rest of Damon's drink. The elder Salvatore tried to grab it back but Stefan just pulled it further and further out of reach, giving his brother an assertive look. "Talk to her"

**WITWNB**

An hour later Damon staggered through the door and Elena instantly got up from her place in a chair, near the fire. "Damon where have you been?...Are you drunk?"

He put his finger and thumb very close together and squinted "Only a little bit"

"Urgh! Seriously?! I have been sat here worried, feeling guilty about yelling at you earlier and you've been at the grill getting drunk? I can't believe you" after giving him a disgusted look she began marching towards the stairs.

"Where're you going?"

"Our room" she threw over her shoulder as she carried on her ascent.

_'well now is as good a time as any' _he thought before quickly following her and stopping at the bottom of the stairs before taking a breath and calling "Why're you even with me Elena?" she stopped dead in her tracks and turned.

"Excuse me?"

"Why're are you with me?" he asked again and this time Elena could see the desperation on his face and hear the dejection in his voice "Do you love me or-"

"Hey" she said, cutting him off and made her way back down the few steps she'd got up, cupping his face when she'd reached him, looking directly into his emotion filled blue eyes "Damon I chose you. I could've gone back to Stefan when he switched his humanity back on but I didn't, I chose you and now we have our little bump on the way and I-"

"Yes but what if there was no bump?" he asked, catching Elena off guard.

She took a step back looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"Would you still be with me if there was no bump?"

"Damon-"

"because sometimes I think she's the only reason we've been together this long. I mean we argue all the time and the tiniest things set it off so I just want to know...I need to be sure that you made the right choice because I want you to be happy and lately, I'm not sure that you are with me"

"Damon I loved you before I found out about her and I love you still" she took a deep breath "It's just I'm experiencing a lot of mood swings at the moment, everybody say's it's my hormones but I'm not so sure it's just that" he looked at her confused as she sat down on one of the steps and sighed. Damon sat next to her and waited for her to continue. "It's like all of my emotions have heightened and it's getting worse and worse each week. I'm also hungry all the time and not just for food, for blood. I've been sneaking bloodbags when you've been out" She admitted and paused to let Damon process what she'd just said. "Last week I had the urge to kill Matt and drink him dry. I'm scared Damon, I haven't told anybody until now and I know it's the baby doing this to me because she's half vampire so I guess I've been taking it all out on you...I'm sorry" she bowed her head and waited for his reaction.

"Elena look at me" he said softly, after a few moments and she slowly lifted her head to see a worried look etched on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you cope with everything"

"I don't know"

_**Later that evening...**_

The couple were sitting, curled up together on the couch in companionable silence. After the emotional day they'd both had, Elena decided to stay home from the Mikaelson ball. A decision which Damon was thankful for, he didn't think he could hack another argument after her bombshell. "Damon?" Elena said softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"yeah?" he mumbled.

"What was your mom's name?"

"Josephine. But my father always called her Josie. Why?"

"How does Josephine Miranda Gilbert-Salvatore sound for the baby? After our mom's" She suggested innocently, as if she'd been mulling this over for a while.

"Double barrel surname huh?" he replied lightheartedly.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's perfect. Our little Josie" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head and smiled.


End file.
